


Life's a Beach

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, Boats and Ships, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Laser Tag, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, blood mention??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: The drive was silent other than Lafayette and Alex's quiet whispering, the music Alex played providing the background noise. John was already asleep next to him, curly hair falling in curtains in front of his face. Hercules was so tired he didn't even try to catch their conversation, bits and pieces of words blurring together until he fell asleep."They're cute when they're asleep," Alex whispered, neck straining to stare at John and Hercules in the back seat."You're going to pull something if you keep sitting like that," Lafayette remarked, eyes glued to the wheel, smile playing on their lips.





	1. Chapter 1

How Lafayette convinced him, Alex, and John that starting the nine hour drive down the to beach at ten o'clock at night would be an easier option than leaving in the day, Hercules didn't know, and how they got the rest of them to agree to it was beyond him. All he knew was that he would much rather be asleep than leaning against Lafayette's car waiting for Alex and John to come down from Alex and Laf's apartment.  
  
"Hercules, are you okay?" Lafayette asked, their hand resting on their shoulder. Hercules leaned into the touch, before realizing what he was doing and standing up straight.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired. I can't stay up like you and Alex can, I'm a tucked in by nine thirty kind of man."  
  
Lafayette laughed. "You can rest in the back, then, and I'll drive first." They kissed his forehead, and Hercules felt the warmth spread through his whole body, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
"Lafayette, how do you expect me to carry all of these?" Alex screamed as he dragged two of Lafayette's designer suitcases down the steps, whatever was inside clanking loudly as they slid down the stairs one by one.  
  
He continued, "I'm so small! Literally tiny! Why would you do this to me?" One of the bags was stuck on the last step, but every attempt Alex made to dislodge proved useless. He began tugging at the handle so hard Hercules was worried it would rip off.  
  
"Alex, I only wanted you to carry the small ones down! These are twice your size why would you even try that?" Lafayette said, running over and taking the bags from him and setting them on the ground. Alex huffed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to!"  
  
Lafayette softened. "I think it's cute that you tried, but also concerning that you think I don't know your limits." Their eyebrows furrowed, hands cradling Alex's face.  
  
"Oh, I know you know my limits," Alex blinked up at them innocently, but Hercules knew what he was implying, even from where he stood.  
  
Lafayette kissed him. "Later," they whispered, and Alex wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Hercules was happy Lafayette and Alex had each other, but he couldn't help but feel upset that they didn't have him too.  
  
"Alex, why do you have one full bag of just sweatshirts? We're going to be there for four days." John questioned as he walked down the stairs with two bags, one that Lafayette kept their makeup in, and another old duffel bag that could only be Alex's. Another small suitcase sat the front door, Alex's bright neon yellow luggage tags tied to the handle.  
  
"I saw the house we're staying in and there's a lot of air conditioning vents. I like to be cozy," he explained. John grinned and added the two bags on top of Hercules' and Lafayette's in the trunk. Alex added his own suitcase to the pile, and Hercules slammed the trunk closed.  
  
"We're ready to leave," he told them, and Lafayette squealed.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" They exclaimed, taking the keys from Alex's hand and skipping to get in the car. Alex laughed, fond, and got in on the passenger side. Hercules and John looked at each other and sighed before getting in the backseat.  
  
The drive was silent other than Lafayette and Alex's quiet whispering, the music Alex played providing the background noise. John was already asleep next to him, curly hair falling in curtains in front of his face. Hercules was so tired he didn't even try to catch their conversation, bits and pieces of words blurring together until he fell asleep.  
  
"They're cute when they're asleep," Alex whispered, neck straining to stare at John and Hercules in the back seat.  
  
"You're going to pull something if you keep sitting like that," Lafayette remarked, eyes glued to the wheel, smile playing on their lips.  
  
Alex sighed, turning to face forward and adjusting his seat belt. "I want to tell them." He intertwined their fingers and grazed his thumb over the back of their hand.  
  
"I know, love," Lafayette sighed. They brought Alex's hand up to their mouth and kissed across his knuckles, catching Alex's smile in the corner of their eye.  
  
"Can we? They're both so beautiful, Laf, and they're not going to wait around forever for us to make our move. Our chances are even slimmer because we're already together and they probably think that means we don't want them with us."  
  
"It's not that _easy_ , Alex," they insisted, hand tightening on the steering wheel.  
  
"I know it isn't! It's just that they're amazing people, and I don't want to lose them!"  
  
"And I do?" Lafayette snapped, and Alex flinched. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I love them too, Alexander, and I worry."  
  
"I know you do, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to apologize! I know you want to tell them, and I know our window is closing, but we have to make sure we do this right. We have to make sure there are no misunderstandings when we actually do tell them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I promise we'll tell them soon. Sometime this week."  
  
Alex sighed. "Okay."   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I'm sorry I got angry"  
  
"It's fine, Alexander, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Now go to sleep, you have to drive next."   
  
"Right." He let go of Lafayette's hand to curl against the door, taking off his glasses and putting them in his sweatshirt pocket. "Goodnight, Lafayette."  
  
"Goodnight, love."  
  
Driving grew tiring without anyone's company, the yellow striped lines providing an almost painful constant view. They pass exit signs and speed limit warnings, everything repeating on itself. It felt like Lafayette was travelling down one endless stretch of highway over and over and over again, endlessly until it almost hurt to look at.  
  
John groans in the backseat, unsticking his cheek from the window. His eyes are barely open and his hair has gone mussed from how much he tossed in his sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and Lafayette reminded themselves to keep their eyes on the road.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked, voice rough. He yawned and cracked his back, leaning back against the window waiting for an answer.  
  
"Four in the morning, give or take," Lafayette answered, slowing down to a stop behind a minivan.    
  
"Oh, do you want me to drive? You were supposed to switch off at two thirty."  
  
Lafayette shook their head. "No, it's fine. I'm going to wake Alex up in twenty minutes and he'll drive the rest of the way."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm up, there's no reason to wake Alex," John offered, yawning again, trying to pass it off as nothing.  
  
"John, you are about to fall asleep again any minute, Alex will be perfectly fine driving. At least, he should be. The cute fucker has been asleep for five hours, which is more than he usually gets."  
  
"Okay. I just don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
"I appreciate the sentiment, dear, but I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, just let me know if you need me to," John whispered.  
  
"I will."  
  
John leaned forward across the car to flick Alex in the back of the neck, waking him with a jolt. Before Alex could turn to look at him, though, John was leaning against the window, eyes closed like he was asleep again.  
  
Alex pulled his hair back in a bun and put on his glasses.  "Hmm, what time is it?"  
  
"Around four."  
  
Alex jumped. "Lafayette, what the fuck? Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I wanted you to rest? We're on vacation, you know, it's time for you to relax a little."  
  
"Lafayette! That's not healthy, you look exhausted."

"I _am_ exhausted."  
  
"Pull over, then. I'll drive the rest of the way there."  
  
Lafayette drove for twenty more minutes before they stopped, Alex chiding them the entire time until they finally gave in and pulled over. Alex was out of the car in an instant, running around to driver's side and pulling open the door. He kissed Lafayette as soon as he could reach them, and John watched them through barely open eyes. He ignored the pang of jealousy and longing in his chest, turning further into the car door and trying to go back to sleep again.  
  
"We might have to stop somewhere," Lafayette told Alex once they switched seats. "We can't get into our house until nine. I thought we would hit traffic, but we never really did, so I'm afraid we're ahead of schedule." They were falling asleep fast, head already lolling.  
  
"That's fine, love, I'll figure it out," Alex said.  
  
"Okay, goodnight, love you." Their forehead collided with the window with a quiet thud, and Alex chuckled under his breath.  
  
Lafayette woke up to the rising sun in their eyes and Alex leaning over the center console gently shaking them awake. The car was stopped in what looked like a motel parking lot, it couldn't be later than six o'clock.  
  
The feeling of Alex's lips on the back of their hand was what got them to look over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here, but it's seven in the morning. I was thinking we could sleep here for a bit and then go to the house when we wake up?"  
  
Lafayette smiled. "You just want me to cuddle you for two hours because you've been driving all morning."  
  
"That's exactly what I want. Plus, this place has free breakfast until eleven, and I _need that_ ," he told them, and Lafayette rolled their eyes.  
  
"Of course you would get excited about something like free breakfast at a shitty motel." Lafayette glanced in the backseat, surprised to find it empty. "Where are John and Hercules?"  
  
"They're in the room already," Alex explained. "You owe us money, by the way, we paid for your fourth of the room."  
  
"That's fine," they groaned, unbuckling their seat belt and getting out of the car with Alex. They watched him walk in front of them with half closed eyes, their hand loosely gripped in his, his bun falling out of its place on his head, stray hairs falling across his shoulders. He was so beautiful, they were so lucky they got to love him.  
  
Alex unlocked the door and barged inside, giving them both a view of Hercules brushing his teeth and John sitting half naked at the wobbly circle table they were provided with.  
  
"The air conditioner is broken," John complained. The lamp lightbulb twitched and made John's torso shine, which could be disgusting, but just gave Lafayette too many problems for this early in the morning.  
  
"And your solution was to strip immediately? Aren't you supposed to be from South Carolina?" Alex teased.  
  
John scoffed. "Yeah, and in South Carolina I lived in a house that was always kept at at least seventy degrees. It was heaven, I never needed to leave my room for more than an hour."  
  
"Apparently you did, considering you built up little to no resistance to the heat," Lafayette pointed out, perfect eyebrows raised.    
  
"Touché," John muttered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Lafayette needed to stop staring before their problem became a situation.  
  
Alex collapsed on the uncomfortable motel mattress and pulled Lafayette down on top of him. He didn't bother with the blanket, just slung his leg over their hip and fell asleep, his glasses halfway off of his face. Lafayette took them off and set them on the ugly sandy brown nightstand in between the two beds. Hercules switched off the bathroom light and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I love you," Lafayette told him. Alex grumbled in his sleep and they kissed his forehead and snuggled next to him, back asleep in seconds.  
  
"Do you think they know?" John asked Hercules once he knew Alex and Lafayette were asleep. They both looked so peaceful, content just being in one another's space. John was happy for them, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
Hercules sat down in the chair next to him. "Maybe."  
  
"I want to tell them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But they're together, and they're so fucking happy. We can't, we can't ruin that."  
  
"We're not trying to ruin it."  
  
"I know, but I don't know if they'll get that," John said, leaning forward on the chair. He rested his chin on his hands, elbows digging into the table.  
  
"It's not like they're _uncomfortable_ being in relationships with other people. They dated Jefferson for a little while."  
  
John glanced over at them sleeping, still in the same position. "That wasn't dating, that was sex and breakfast."  
  
"He lived at their apartment for like a week," Hercules noted. "It wasn't just breakfast."  
  
John sighed. "Fine, they dated, but that's different. We're their best friends, it would be weird if we all became a thing." He paused before explaining, "Yeah, they were best friends before they dated, but like-"  
  
"They had us then, so it wasn't as weird."  
  
"Right. If we get together, they're dating all of their best friends. I don't know if they'd be up for that."  
  
"Yeah, but we're never going to know if we don't tell them."  
  
"Maybe someday."  
  
Hercules stared at him, watching how the lamp light reflected off of his hair, his freckled shoulders, his eyes the color of emeralds. John was stunning, and Lafayette and Alex were asleep, it'd be so easy to just-  
  
"I love you, y'know," is what Hercules told him instead, regretting it the moment the words made it out of his mouth. He clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking, his blood on fire as it rushed through his veins. John looked up at him, emerald eyes and freckled skin, a universe in one person.  
  
"I know. I love you too." He turned off the lamp behind him and stood in front of Hercules, sighing. John's hands were shaking just like his as he took either side of Hercules' face and kissed him on the forehead, lips barely pressing against his skin. It was barely anything, but it ignited fires in his mind, leaving his skin tingling as John pulled away.  
  
"We have to sleep," John mumbled and Hercules just nodded. He let John take his hands and guide him to their bed, saying nothing as they laid down, John curling into his chest and resting his head over Hercules' heart.  
  
Neither of them closed their eyes, content to just lie there awake, and Hercules watched through the blind-covered windows as the sun rose higher in the sky, the morning approaching before any of them were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! i don't know what this is


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't I have wonderful taste?" Lafayette asked as they swung open the door in front of them. Cold air rushed against John's skin and gave him goosebumps, making him shiver.   
  
"Woah," Hercules whispered as he walked inside.   
  
The beach house was much larger on the inside than it appeared, to the point where it looked almost too spacious for the three of them. The living room and dining room were conjoined, divided only by a couch that looked comfortable enough for John could melt into. The kitchen was spotless, devoid of any evidence that someone ever used the room to actually make food.   
  
"It's nice, right?" They set down one of their bags at the door. "There's a balcony over there, and another one upstairs that we can go look at."   
  
"Lead the way," Alex smiled. Lafayette took his hand and dragged him through the house, grinning so brightly that the sun couldn't compare. Hercules and John sighed quiet enough that they couldn't hear and followed up the steps.   
  
They'd been planning this beach trip for years, but they never got around to it. Lafayette always went home to France every summer except last, when they planned a beach trip but never did anything. Alex said they could get a one bedroom beach house to save money, and John always thought that that would be the plan. They were comfortable with sleeping in the same room like that, it would've been fine.   
  
Then last August, Alexander and Lafayette got together, and now as John stared into the guest room down the hall from the master bedroom, it made sense to him.   
  
"I know the plan was always one bedroom," Lafayette said, "but-"   
  
"We get it," Hercules interrupted. "I would probably die if I woke up and found you two going at it next to me." John raised his eyebrows to say ' _would you though?_ ', and Hercules elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
"Right," Lafayette muttered, wiping the hand not holding Alex's on their sweatpants, the tips of their ears red. Alex was flushed all over, his cheeks colored a pretty shade of red. John stared at them, confused. They were never shy about these things before, John had overheard his fair share of too loud encounters that they never attempted to hide, but he wasn't going to ask why they were so embarrassed now.     
  
"We should unpack," Alex suggested breaking the silence. Lafayette nodded and walked away, the rest following soon after.   
  
Unpacking didn't take long, Hercules and John splitting the closet and the dresser and collapsing on their bed, which was far too comfortable. John could fall asleep right this second.   
  
"Are you kidding me?" Alex yelled, and John sat up. Hercules peered down the hall, concerned, knowing that Lafayette and Alex never fought unless it was one of them making sacrifices for the other, which they tended to do a lot.   
  
Alex stormed down the hall and stopped in their doorway, Lafayette following and crashing into his back.   
  
"Hey, so, Lafayette has just informed me that in this magnificently planned beach trip, they forgot to buy food. Meaning, _we have no food_ ." Alex didn't look angry, instead smiling with exasperated amusement, Lafayette grinning sheepishly behind him.   
  
John laughed. "Oh my god."   
  
"I forgot, okay! I was so excited to drive down that it got ahead of me."   
  
Alex kissed their cheek. "You're cute."   
  
"Don't patronize me," they grumbled. "Anyway, does anyone want to go grocery shopping with me?"   
  
"I would, but I'm not unpacked yet." Alex shrugged and walked further into their room, lying down on the bed next to John. He took his hair out of the bun he had it in all morning, hair fanning out across the mattress. How lucky Lafayette must be to get to wake up to this image every morning.   
  
"I just don't want to go," John said, still staring at Alex. Alex was staring back at him, fire in his eyes, until Hercules cleared his throat.   
  
"I'll go with you," he offered, and Lafayette brightened.   
  
"Perfect! Do you want to go now, that way we don't have to worry about it?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
"Buy me popcorn!" Alex called as they walked down the hallway.   
  
John could hear Lafayette rolling their eyes. "Anything for you, love!"   
  
The house was silent as John laid back down next to Alex, the air conditioning still chilling his skin, but it wasn't unwelcome. Alex took off the joggers he had on earlier and traded them in for shorts that rode high up on his thighs. What John would give to be able to kiss Alexander right now, to sit in between his legs as Alex grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him as close as he could get him. He was Lafayette's though, not for John to think about in any other way that exceeded platonic, and John felt ashamed that he felt so deeply for him.   
  
"Wanna help me unpack?" Alex asked, voice soft, beaming up at him.   
  
"Yeah, sure," John chuckled and Alex squealed, guiding him down the hall to his and Lafayette's room, which was almost identical to his own but with an en suite. Lafayette's clothes were hung up in one side of the closet, delicate sundresses and expensive shirts lined up on velvet hangers.   
  
"I didn't bring a lot of clothes besides the sweatshirts, but those are for all of us anyway, so it shouldn't take long," he explained, unzipping his small suitcase.   
  
John took the shirts Alex handed him. "That's fine."   
  
Lafayette's sandals slapped against the grocery store floor tiles as they walked down the fruit aisle. Hercules pushed the cart behind them, watching with fond eyes as they rattled off a list in their head.   
  
"We need to get cereal, milk, fruit maybe, Alex wanted popcorn, ice cream is a must. We should probably get bread for sandwiches, napkins are necessary. Water bottles, soda-"   
  
"Soda? I never thought I'd see the day that you give up on your diet," Hercules commented, laughing at the glare Lafayette shot him.   
  
"It's vacation, I can afford to be a little lenient for the next few days. However, when we go back, I'm working all of it off."   
  
Hercules shrugged. "Fair enough"   
  
He didn''t really pay attention to what Lafayette was putting in the cart, just told them to be careful with the strawberries because John was allergic, teased them about maxing out their credit card when they bought six dollars worth of grapes.   
  
"You and Alex like red grapes, me and John like green. We're a divided house, I'm just being fair," they argued, and Hercules rolled his eyes.   
  
Lafayette walked through the store like a deity walking the earth. Every step they took was confident, every movement made the world bow in appreciation. It was amusing, Hercules thought, that they could turn something as mundane as grocery shopping into a divine intervention. Their lip gloss gleamed under fluorescent lights like stars, and Hercules would wish on every one of them if he could.   
  
Lafayette turned to him in the frozen aisle, and Hercules was anything but cold under their gaze.   
  
"What kind of ice cream should I get?" They implored, stepping away to get a full view of the freezer.   
  
"Chocolate. I think we all like that," Hercules muttered to himself.   
  
"We do. I'm buying two, though, because we can eat one whole tub in one night."   
  
Hercules shook his head. "Do you plan on having money after this?" Lafayette hummed, but didn't answer. Hercules pushed the cart towards the checkout line.   
  
His heart almost melted into molten lava when they got back. John was asleep on the couch, Alex lying on his chest with John's arm thrown over his shoulder and his own wrapped around John's waist. Alex snored softly, which shouldn't be cute, but it was. It was fucking adorable to Hercules. One of the fluffy blankets Hercules packed covered them, made them look warmer than they were already.   
  
"How cute," Lafayette remarked. They set the bags on the dining table, careful not to wake them.   
  
"We should let them sleep, after all we're not really doing anything until tomorrow, right?"   
  
" _Oui_ , I was thinking we could just settle in tonight, but then we're going to the beach tomorrow, no excuses."   
  
"That's fine."   
  
They unpacked the groceries together, and Hercules tried to ignore how domestic it was. Lafayette seemed not to notice, humming as they went along. Hercules thought that this is what they did with Alex all the time, dancing around the kitchen together and singing songs, dividing their counter space into even parts because their taste in food was so different. Alex would kiss them and they'd press him against the counter until one of them reminded the other that they had frozens that still needed to be put away.   
  
"Hercules, would you put these in the freezer?" Lafayette handed him the two containers of ice cream and he nodded, all previous thoughts melting away.   
  
Lafayette read outside while Hercules sat with them, going through his emails. The sun fell before they realized, and then John appeared in the door, sliding it open and peeking his head out.   
  
"Can we have dinner now? I'm starving and Alex said if he doesn't eat soon he'll explode."   
  
Lafayette grinned, fond, placing their bookmark in between the pages of poetry John lent them. "Of course."   
  
They all went to sleep after dinner, and Hercules noticed that sleeping was the majority of their trip so far. Lafayette and Alex went up first, and judging by the thud against the door and Alex's sharp gasp that followed, Hercules could guess why. John sighed and flopped on the bed face first, not bothering to change past shimmying his pants off of his legs and throwing them to the side. Hercules saw how flushed he was, blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down his back.   
  
"Stop thinking about it," Hercules told him. John groaned and flipped over.   
  
"That's easier said than done, Hercules."   
  
"And while I understand, but if you actually think I'm sleeping in the same bed with you when you're like this, you're sorely mistaken."   
  
"Fine, fine. I'm okay now."   
  
Hercules nodded. "Okay," he said, and climbed into bed next to John.   
  
They woke up to Lafayette jumping on their bed at six in the morning, screaming at the top of their lungs, first in English, then in French, the back to English. It was too damn early for this.   
  
"We're going to the beach today! I expect you both downstairs in ten minutes, or else," they warned, jumping down and sprinting down the stairs.   
  
"If I wasn't in love with them," John muttered, "they'd be dead by now."   
  
They got dressed in record time, not wanting to face Lafayette's wrath, arriving in the kitchen in no less than eight minutes.   
  
Alex was standing in the kitchen making sandwiches, humming the Ducktales theme song as he went. He bagged the peanut butter and jelly he was working on and wrote Hercules' name, adding a heart right of o the cursive _s_ .   
  
"You're up early," John commented.   
  
Alex shrugged. "I considered sleeping in, but then Lafayette threatened to kill me, so I thought why not and got up."   
  
"Oh, you know I would never kill you, love." Lafayette kissed his forehead and Alex scrunched up his nose. Hercules felt his heart constrict at how cute he was.   
  
"Still, wasn't gonna risk it."   
  
Lafayette grinned, coy. "Good, stay on your toes."   
  
"However, in exchange for waking up this early, I was promised breakfast, which I don't see anywhere."   
  
"Hold your horses, the waffles are almost ready," Lafayette told him, the waffle iron sizzling in front of them on the counter.   
  
"Do you need any help?" John asked Alex.   
  
"Yes! You can grab snacks and put them in the bag on the dining table. Also grab drinks and put them in the cooler, if you want."   
  
John nodded. "Will do," and he set to work.   
  
"Oh!" Lafayette exclaimed, turning to Hercules. "Can you get the sunscreen from our bedroom? It's in the closet I think."   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Hercules slid the closet door open, not surprised to find all of Lafayette's shoes lined up perfectly on the floor beside the pile of beach supplies. He picked the first bottle of sunscreen he saw, pointedly ignoring the bottle of lube near the top of the pile, already opened on their second day here.   
  
The beach is already scorching hot by the time they get there, Alex forcing Hercules to carry him to their spot to save his own feet. He screamed as Alex jumped in his arms but carried him regardless, never able to resist Alex, especially when he kissed his cheek and acted as if Hercules was the only thing saving him from death.   
  
"This is paradise," John sighed as he settled back in his beach chair, shaded by the umbrella that Lafayette bought, cartoon watermelons shining in the sun.   
  
Hercules groaned. "Agreed."   
  
Lafayette laughed at them as they tugged their sundress over their head, tossing it  in the general direction of the beach bag. Alex made a low whistling noise, and Hercules looked up.   
  
Underneath Lafayette's sundress were a pair of tiny, _tiny_ red shorts. His heart stuttered as he looked at it, and he could see John choke on his own tongue.   
  
Alex turned to face them. "Can we talk about how lucky I am?" And John rolled his eyes.   
  
"I need to go in the ocean," John muttered, stomping off in the sand. He all but ran into the water, and Hercules watched, thoroughly entertained as he saw all the people stare at him. The sun made his skin glitter, beauty magnified.   
  
"Now I need to cool down, too," Alex remarked, staring at John over the rims of his prescription sunglasses.   
  
"Same," Hercules and Lafayette agreed in unison.   
  
They all stood up and walked towards the water together, Lafayette and Alex holding hands, Hercules trying to ignore it.   
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Alex stopped them. "Someone carry me."   
  
"Are you kidding?" Lafayette grinned next to him but Hercules didn't understand why.   
  
"No! You don't know what fucking lives on the ocean floor, and I'm small enough that i can get taken away at any minute."   
  
Lafayette beamed. "I love how tiny you are, though."   
  
"I know, but I would rather you keep loving me than having you mourn me because a slightly large fish decided I don't deserve to be able to breathe." They kissed his forehead and he sighed like he was waiting for it, grin shining through.   
  
Lafayette turned and Alex jumped on them, charging into the water once he was sturdy. Hercules groaned and followed, grinning at John as he laughed. They were all so beautiful.   
  
"You can get down now," Lafayette told Alex once they were on smooth sand, sturdy enough that they don't sink into it, shallow enough that Alex would be able to stand.   
  
"But you're so comfortable and the ocean is a cruel mistress."   
  
"You're breaking my spine."   
  
"Fine, because I love you, I will stick one foot on the ground."   
  
Hercules saw it before they did. He made eye contact with John as they looked at them, bracing for the impact they knew was coming.   
  
"Alex, wait," Lafayette warned.   
  
"Hold on, I can almost reach."   
  
"You reaching is not the problem, love, I'm not balanced any- Alex!" They screeched as they both crashed into the water. John bit both of his lips to stop himself from laughing, but Hercules was cackling openly. He thought he was going to tip over with them.   
  
They got out of the water then, Lafayette complaining about sand in their hair, Alex kissing them and saying that he'll still love them even if they were bald.   
  
"Don't even joke about that," the scowled, and Alex giggled and kissed their nose.   
  
The four hours at the beach were less than satisfactory, by the time they got home Hercules felt like his skin was stiff enough to never move again. He needed a shower and an expensive moisturizer.   
  
Lafayette and Alex unpacked the cooler when they got home, putting the snacks back and what was left of the drinks in case they wanted them later. By the time John and Hercules were done showering they were just going up, their footsteps audible from the living room, their bathroom right above it.   
  
John sat shirtless on the couch next to Hercules, his hair wrapped up in a towel, another one around his waist. He nursed his steaming bowl of ramen noodles and Hercules pretended like he wasn't staring. If only he was a braver man, then they wouldn't be dealing with this, he wouldn't have to pretend.   
  
Alex sighed above them, breathy and high pitched and John stabbed the noodles in his bowl.   
  
"You can go to our room if you want, you don't have to stay here with me."   
  
John shook his head, twirling his fork. "I like being with you. Besides, they're playing Family Feud and I want to see how this turns out."   
  
Hercules glanced over to the TV. He swallowed, leaning over to kiss John's cheek. "Thank you for staying down here with me, then."   
  
John blushed. "It's no problem."   
  
"Keep doing that," Alex moaned, leaning into their touch. Lafayette rolled their eyes, kissed across his shoulders.   
  
"I don't think it's normal to like having your hair washed this much."   
  
Alex laughed. "You do this to me."   
  
"I love you," Lafayette whispered and Alex hummed.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
Lafayette spun them around so that Alex was the one standing under the water, the conditioner washing away down the drain. His eyes were closed as Lafayette ran their hands through his hair, humming contentedly. They pulled him to them, hands on his waist as they swayed.   
  
"You're beautiful," They told him, and Alex leaned back against their chest.   
  
"Trust me, love, I am not the beautiful one when it comes to our relationship." Lafayette jolted, and Alex knew what he said immediately. Lafayette twirled him, face cradling his jaw, kissing every inch of his face.   
  
"You are stunning! Nothing else could even compare to you! You are the love of my life, you could put me into a state of shock simply by glancing at me." Tears pricked at their eyes, difficult to see in the shower, but Alex knew.   
  
"You kill me."   
  
They laughed, blinking tears out of their eyes, mixing with the water on their face as they fell. "Because I love you."   
  
Alex looked away from them. "We still haven't talked to them yet."   
  
"I know," they sighed. Alex took their hands, and kissed the base of their neck.   
  
"We have to tell them."   
  
"I promise you we will, my love, before we go home. I keep my promises to you."   
  
"I love them both so much, Laf."   
  
"I know, me too," they mumbled, and Alex kissed them.   
  
Downstairs in the living room, not even the obnoxious Family Feud music could distract either of them from the conversation upstairs, or the sound of their hearts pounding in their ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha h a hhahhahaha ha 
> 
> this is not edited so !! bear w/ me


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it looks like the beach is out," John frowned as he looked out the window from where he was on the couch, dark gray clouds overhead. It was raining too much to be considered drizzling, but not enough to be a storm.   
  
"I thought you didn't want to go back to the beach," Lafayette mumbled, voice muffled in John's hair.    
  
"It was supposed to be cooler today, I wanted to build a sandcastle." He turned to cuddle into their chest, their skin smelling like warm vanilla from the body wash they used.   
  
Lafayette laughed, loud and mocking. "Why would you want to build a sandcastle?"   
  
"I never got to as a child! We didn't go to beaches, we went to like Europe and shit," John explained.    
  
"Don't insult my mother continent."   
  
John smiled. "I'm not saying that Europe wasn't great, because it was, but y'know I would've liked to have relatable childhood experiences."    
  
Lafayette kissed his temple. "I'm sorry you grew up rich."    
  
"You are of absolutely no help to me."   
  
"I have an idea!" Alex yelled as he ran down the stairs. "We can still save today!" He jumped over the back of the couch to kiss Lafayette before running around to face them, surprised to see John curled into them.    
  
"What was your idea, love?" Lafayette asked.    
  
"Oh! Hello, John," he greeted. "You two look very cute together."   
  
"Thank you," Lafayette said, smiling. John was bright red, couldn't help but feeling like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be, even if they've done it a million times before.   
  
"Anyway, we should play laser tag! Me and Hercules were upstairs looking for stuff to do, and there's a laser tag place that's only like fifteen minutes away, and we may have accidentally gotten super excited for it so it would be really cool if you agreed to go."   
  
Lafayette shrugged. "I'm up for it."   
  
"Same."   
  
"Yay!" He exclaimed. He walked past the couch, pausing to kiss Lafayette again. "I'm going to destroy you."    
  
"I have to go get dressed." They cleared their throat and got up from the couch, following Alex to their bedroom. John burned from the inside out and tried to ignore the guilt feeling in his chest.   
  
John sat on the couch for five minutes until he finally made himself get up, went up to his room to find Hercules on the bed, sprawled out like a starfish.   
  
"You okay?" He questioned. He looked alive, if just barely.   
  
"He was sitting on my lap, and I almost kissed him." He dragged his hands down his face, pulling his skin in an almost entertaining way. John has so many questions. He shut the door before he asked any of them.   
  
"Why was he in your lap?"   
  
Hercules groaned and put his back to complete the starfish position. "He was on this website for things to do nearby, and I said I couldn't see the phone, which was true, so he fucking-"   
  
"Oh my god."   
  
"I  _ know _ . Then he asked me about, like, go karting or something, and he looked back so I could see him and he was so  _ close _ and I was leaning in and so was he but then Lafayette laughed downstairs and it was so loud because it was so quiet in here and he pulled away and asked about laser tag and I was like 'yeah, okay' and then didn't do anything like an  _ idiot _ so he went barrelling down the stairs and I sat here, embarrassed, afraid, and a little bit aroused."   
  
"You're ridiculous."    
  
"What am I supposed to do?"   
  
John threw a pair of jeans at him from their dresser. "Get dressed, we're going to laser tag."   
  
Hercules rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a resounding thud.   
  
The laser tag center was huge when they got in, sanctioned off into different rooms for different games. Hercules could hear people laughing and shouting in the rooms around them, and the longer they went on the more excited he got.    
  
Lafayette swayed Alex in their arms. "What game are we playing and how are the teams going?"   
  
"We're playing capture the flag and it's you and John on one team, mean Hercules on the other. That way the heights even out and I get to shoot you over and over until you're  _ dead _ . Me and John thought it up when you were signing forms," Alex replied. Lafayette rolled their eyes but kissed his cheek anyway and Hercules and John stared at each other.    
  
A man came over and took them to the room, a group of teenagers walking out of the room past them. He explained the rules, how the game worked with the vests they were given, and how the guns worked. He told them that there was a station in either corner to stand if you died, and your suit would light up again and then you were good to get back out there. Alex muttered something about how, with his stamina, he was going to need it.    
  
"Do I look hot like this?" Alex striked a pose and John snorted, burying his face in Hercules' shoulders.    
  
"Ravishing," Lafayette answered flatly, grinning despite it. Alex winked at them and mouthed  _ call me _ at them.    
  
The man set them loose in the room, which was dark except for the bright lights on all of the barriers that acted as walls and the fog machine that existed somewhere in the room. There was a platform in the center where the guy stood, monitoring them to make sure things didn't get out of hand.    
  
_ Three, two, one, go! _ _   
_ _   
_ Hercules ran around to the other team's base with ease, a screen that acted as the flag staring at him. He shot at it, a monotone robotic voice announcing that  _ the red team has stolen the flag _ blaring in his ears. He heard Alex scream and John laugh triumphantly, then the same voice announce that  _ the blue team has captured the flag _ .    
  
He ran around the barriers until he collided with John, shooting him until the light on his vest turned off.    
  
" _ The blue team has lost the flag! _ " The voice announced. Alex screamed the way John had distantly.    
  
John got up off the ground and sprinted over to the station, but Hercules couldn't see him anymore. Instead he returned to their base, where he shot at their own screen until the voice said, " _ The red team has returned the flag to home base! _ "    
  
"Hercules," Alex panted, on the verge of collapse, "good job." Hercules nodded and left, going for another flag.    
  
"Revenge!" John screeched as he shot Hercules over and over until his vest switched off, which really put Hercules at an inconvenience. John ran past him to get to the flag as Hercules went to be revived.    
  
" _ The blue team has captured the flag! _ "    
  
"Hercules!" Alex screamed.   
  
Hercules managed to catch up with John and kill him, then went to go catch the flag again before John could track him down. He choked.    
  
Alex stood in their base, Lafayette pinned to the screen, smirk on his face with his thigh pressed against  _ something _ . He whispered in Lafayette's ear as he put his gun to the screen, and whatever he said made Lafayette turn red, their head tipped back, low whine escaping their throat. Alex laughed before he pulled away from them, pressing the trigger.    
  
" _ The red team has captured the flag! _ "   
  
"Love you," Alex squeaked before kissing them and running off. Lafayette didn't try to chase him, instead they slid down the wall, legs curled into their chest, heaving. They jumped then they noticed Hercules, legs flying out in front of them and giving Hercules a perfect view of  _ well _ .    
  
"Hercules! What, what are you doing here?"    
  
"How fucked up does Alex have you?"   
  
"He can be very disorienting when he uses his words in way he knows will kill me."    
  
"Right, well I'm here to win, so," he shot the screen. "Bye!"   
  
" _ The red team has captured the flag! _ "    
  
" _ The red team has returned the flag to home base! _ "   
  
"God dammit!" John screamed.    
  
" _ The blue team has captured the flag! _ "    
  
Alex yelped. "Fuck off, John!"   
  
"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me!" He called as Hercules managed to shoot the screen.    
  
" _ The red team has returned the flag to home base! _ "    
  
" _ The blue flag has returned the flag to home base! _ "    
  
"Yes!" John chanted, and then he was on the move again.    
  
In the end, Lafayette managed to stand up and capture their flag three times, but Hercules and Alex teamed up so that they won by a landslide. In the final seconds Alex was crawling across the floor groaning and had to have Lafayette carry him out, but the victory didn't taste any less sweet.    
  
"We won! Yay!" Alex squealed looking at the scoreboard. Lafayette pouted, but Alex kissed their cheek and they seemed fine, if not still flushed from earlier.    
  
"Maybe if the other team wasn't so cute we could've gotten our shit together," Lafayette told John, who laughed despite the blush that was creeping up his neck.    
  
"Hercules is basically a god, I don't think it's fair for him to play this," John complained.    
  
Hercules shrugged. "All's fair in love and laser tag."   
  
"Fuck you."   
  
"We should play again sometime," Alex suggested and Lafayette groaned.    
  
"If we ever play this again, we're on the same team. I can't have you using your words against me next time."    
  
Alex kissed their neck. "Fair enough."    
  
"You did good, though, I'm very proud."    
  
Alex beamed at them and Lafayette kissed him, dipping them until Alex's hair almost touched the ground.    
  
"I think we should go to the boardwalk later, since the rain cleared up," Hercules said.    
  
Alex was back on the ground now, swinging his and Lafayette's conjoined hands together. "Oh my god, yes! There's a candy store on one of the blocks, and I  _ need  _ peanut butter fudge."    
  
"That decides it, then. Winning team wants to go to the boardwalk, so that's where we're going."    
  
John rolled his eyes but agreed, saying he was going to get fucked up on whatever this candy store had to offer, which made Alex giggle. John tried to hide his own grin at the fact that he made Alex produce a sound so beautiful that it made his heart flutter, but he couldn't stop until his cheeks hurt.    
  
"Where's Lafayette?" John asked as Alex walked out, running a towel through his still wet hair, glasses slipping down his nose.    
  
"Doing their makeup. They're on the last few steps though, so we should be able to leave soon."    
  
"Oh, that's fine."    
  
Lafayette came down the stairs like a summer breeze, dress flowing behind them as they all but pranced down the stairs, sun hat fixed securely over their hair, round sunglasses perched on their nose.    
  
"We're ready to go, I think," they said, slinging their small bag over their shoulder and smoothing the strap down so it laid flat.    
  
"Lafayette," Alex gasped. He walked over to them, throwing his towel on the side of the couch and put his hands on their waist.    
  
"Yes, love?"    
  
Alex kissed them. "Stunning, you're stunning. A work of art, a deity on earth. Oh my god, marry me." Hercules felt his own heart stop, watched all the color drain from John's face.    
  
"If this is how you propose to me, Alexander, you're going to need to make it more convincing. You always said you would write me paragraphs, I counted two full sentences, if that."   
  
"No, let me get through law school first, then once I'm on my feet I'll propose for real, with paragraphs and roses and everything you deserve."   
  
"I want a ring."   
  
Alex chuckled. "You'll get one."    
  
"We should get going," John interrupted, voice high pitched and cracking.    
  
Lafayette looked up like they didn't notice he was there until now. "Right."   
  
The boardwalk looked like it was reaching full capacity, everyone bustling by in packs, leaving little space for anyone else in between. Neon signs stood atop buildings for miles stretching in either direction, benches placed every few feet. It smelled like saltwater and french fries, Hercules loved it.    
  
"There it is," Alex told them, gesturing to a building with a hot pink metal roof with  _ Candy Kitchen _ in bright block letters on top. The lights were bright inside, people in a line that snaked through the whole store.    
  
"I want it," John whispered. Him and Alex stepped inside, and Hercules had half a mind to wonder if he'd ever see them again, or if they'd get lost in the realistic equivalent to Candy Land.    
  
"They're gonna be in there for a while, we should sit down," Lafayette suggested, and Hercules nodded.    
  
The white bench is cold against Hercules' skin, a comfort considering the humidity that hangs in the air. Beachgrass obscured their view of the ocean, but the sound of the waves and seagulls provided enough of a calming experience. Rainbow colored kites waved through the air, kids laughing somewhere beyond them.    
  
Hercules sighed. "Do you ever think you'd actually marry Alex?"    
  
Lafayette's eyebrows shot up to their hairline, the question coming as a shock to them. Hercules regretted it the moment he asked, but it was there now, and nothing he did could take it back.    
  
"I mean," they stammered for a moment. "Of course I would. I love him with my entire heart, I would marry him tomorrow if we were ready."   
  
"That's cute."   
  
"It's true, but Alex wants to get through law school,  _ I _ want to get through law school. I want a bigger apartment closer to wherever we're going to work, and of course there's you and John to consider," they muttered.    
  
"Wait, why would me and John-"   
  
"I got you gummy cola bottles because I know you like them," Alex interrupted as he came over to them, "but I didn't know how much you wanted, so I got you half a pound." He dropped a small rectangular box in Lafayette's hands.    
  
"Thank you, love, this is fine." They kissed him, sweet and soft and  _ mocking _ .    
  
Hercules walked next to John, as far away as he could be from Lafayette, as if him standing next to them would make him confess every thought he'd ever had about them and Alex since they met, all of the love declarations he'd kept hidden for years spilling out of his mouth all because they implied that John and Hercules would affect their decision to marry each other.    
  
"A fortune teller machine!" Alex tried to say around a mouthful of sour watermelons. He ran up to the terrifying mechanical woman behind the glass case, her false eyes boring into their very souls. Her plastic hands were eternally frozen in place, until Alex put in three quarters and she whirred to live, limbs moving robotically.    
  
Hercules was so terrified that he didn't even hear a word it said, jumping back and almost running into a man walking behind him. The fortune card popped out and Alex took it, beaming grin on his face falling the farther down he got, blush covering his cheeks.    
  
"What does it say?" Lafayette asked, trying to peer over Alex to read it, but he pressed it flat against his chest.    
  
"Nothing! Nothing, it says nothing."    
  
John furrowed his eyebrow. "What does it say? It's not like it could be that specific, it's a machine, Alex."    
  
"I get that! It's just, not important," he muttered, putting the card in his wallet and taking Lafayette's hand back in his.    
  
The next twenty minutes was a blur of food and arcade games, until John stumbled upon the two floor haunted house and  _ insisted  _ that they go on. Alex was hesitant, but eventually agreed, didn't want to sit outside waiting like a wimp.    
  
"You could never be a wimp, my love. If you really don't want to go on, I don't think you should."    
  
"No, I'll be fine," he insisted, and Lafayette nodded, but didn't believe him.    
  
He was shaking by the time the ride was over, tears dotting his eyes as he clung onto Lafayette like a lifeline. He tried to talk but Lafayette shh'd him, told him he didn't need to explain himself and that he'd be fine, kissed his forehead and refused to look anywhere else but him until his breath evened out.    
  
"I'm sorry I got so scared, it's pathetic, I know."    
  
Lafayette kissed his hair. "You are  _ not  _ pathetic, Alexander."    
  
"A twelve year old could get through that better than I could," Alex grumbled and Lafayette laughed.    
  
"It's not your fault you got scared. I should've stopped you from going in in the first place, I know how you get."    
  
"No,  _ no _ , this isn't your fault. I'm the one who needed to tell you, I'm my own responsibility."    
  
"I love you."    
  
Alex kissed their forehead. "I love you too."    
  
"We got funnel cake!" Hercules announced.    
  
"Give," Alex demanded, stealing the flimsy paper plate from John's hand. Lafayette picked a piece off and popped it in their mouth, powdered sugar smudging on their lips. God, Alex loved them.    
  
Lafayette swallowed. "I think it's time to go home." Alex nodded against their forehead.    
  
"We're back!" John chanted as the cool air hit his skin, eternally grateful for the miracle that is central air conditioning.    
  
"Can we all sleep in our room tonight? Like, all four of us?" Alex requested, rubbing at his eyes. Lafayette was watching him the whole night since the haunted house, almost crashed the car when they forgot to look back at the road.    
  
"Yeah, of course," John mumbled, heart fluttering.    
  
Hercules and John were out like a light in Alex and Lafayette's bed, the soft mattress calling them like a siren. Alex watched John's steady breathing as he slept, the rise and fall of his chest.    
  
Lafayette kissed the side of his neck. "Do you want to go on the balcony for awhile?"    
  
Few cars passed by at this time of night, only one or two every few minutes. The whole highway seemed to be asleep, traffic lights blinking at vacant roads, restaurants that littered both sides of the road empty, lights still bright inside.    
  
"Are you sure you're okay, love?"    
  
Alex turned to they were straddling them, resting his head on their shoulder.    
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for caring for me. I love you."    
  
"I love you too. Also, and you don't have to tell me, but what did the fortune card say?"   
  
"Oh!" Alex said, slipping back inside and grabbing the card from his shorts pocket. He rushed back outside, careful not to slam the sliding doors closed and wake Hercules or John. He handed the card to Lafayette as he sat back down in their lap.    
  
_ You have generous impulses but look out for your own interests very carefully. You are quite demonstrative in your love. Lucky numbers 8, 1, 4 _ .    
  
"I don't understand," Lafayette whispered. "You  _ are  _ very demonstrative in love. I have a hundred presents from you at home and you never ending affection to prove that. Why would you hide this?"    
  
"It's not about loving you! I think it's about crushes, and I know John reads a lot of poetry and he likes explaining it to me sometimes, so I thought that he'd probably understand this more than me. Then if he understood and he saw how flustered I got and put two and two together, then we'd be  _ exposed _ ."   
  
Lafayette kissed his neck, then his jaw, then his lips. "You are so cute, and I understand why you were worried."    
  
"I think we should tell them tomorrow. Our lucky numbers are one, eight, and four, and tomorrow is August first, and there's four of us. Call me superstitious, but I think it's a sign."    
  
"I think it's odd that that's what you got from it, but it's okay, I'm with you so far."    
  
"Right, so tomorrow we go boating, right? I originally wanted it to just be me and you because of  _ reasons _ -"   
  
Lafayette caught on immediately. "Do you know how loud you'd echo, love? People on either side of the ocean would hear it."    
  
"Shut up, you love me."    
  
"I do, but I do not want to share you with anyone else." Alex quirked an eyebrow at them. "Other than John and Hercules, of course, but other than them, you're mine." They bit down gently on his shoulder.    
  
Alex gasped, back arching. "We need to get back inside, don't even  _ try _ that right now."   
  
"Fine, but remember what I said."   
  
"Oh, I will."    
  
The comforter was warm as Alex slipped back underneath it, John providing enough heat to keep them on just the right side of cozy. John rolled over, throwing his arm across Alex's stomach.    
  
"Where were you, I was cold," he complained, nuzzling into Alexander's shoulder.    
  
"Sorry, Lafayette just has no restraint. I had to leave for a moment to kill them and bury them behind this lovely beach house." Lafayette poked him in the side but Alex barely felt it over his own giggling making his stomach hurt.    
  
"That makes sense, I hope they're okay."    
  
Alex tried not to laugh out loud, in fear of waking up Hercules, his laughter shaking the whole bed. "Go back to sleep," he managed.   
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Alex, love you."    
  
"I love you, too, John" Alex responded, and they all fell back asleep together.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: lol-phan-af


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited!!

"Can we talk about how this cost almost all of the money I brought with me on this trip?" Hercules asked, peering up at the boat in front of them.   
  
The boat wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. A woman moved around on deck, making sure everything was okay before she let them on, which made Hercules feel uneasy. Lafayette's skirt swayed in the wind as they kissed Alex, the jeans that clung to his legs making Hercules blush. John stood next to him, staring up at the boat with one quirked eyebrow, dark curls falling across his shoulders like waterfalls.   
  
Alex pulled away from Lafayette to face them. "No, we can't, because this cost  _ all  _ of the money I brought on this trip, and now Lafayette has to buy me everything until we leave tomorrow."   
  
"I'm more than happy to," Lafayette smiled, wrapping their arms around Alex's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.   
  
"I'm paying you back."   
  
"Alright, love," Lafayette agreed, knowing better than to argue with Alexander about a topic so sensitive to him.   
  
The motor whirred as it cut through the water, Lafayette chatting animatedly with the captain of the boat, Alex standing next to Hercules, John on the other side. Alex seemed to be completely entranced with the water as it glittered behind them, his hair blowing in the wind like he himself is a force of nature. John still had his eyebrows furrowed, contemplative, arms swinging at either of side of him, hands brushing against Hercules'.    
  
Hercules nudged him. "You okay?"   
  
John didn't answer, just turned to Lafayette and the captain, in turn making Alex and Hercules swivel to face him.    
  
"Why did we decide to go boating today when we could've just gone to the beach? It's our last day here, and it's going to storm soon, we could've stayed there this morning and then come home and done whatever, saved our money and then just gone boating at home. Plus, I don't think the middle of the ocean is the best place for Alex right now."    
  
"I didn't know it was supposed to storm today," Alex told them, color drained from his face. His arms were stiff at his sides, eyes wide, glassy, distant. Thunder boomed above him, but he was too stunned to move.    
  
"Neither did I," Lafayette said, watching Alex carefully. "We thought this would be fun, y'know? Plus, we have something we wanted to talk to you about, and we already had this planned, so. If you didn't want to go you could've told us," they mumbled.   
  
"I'm fine with being here! I like spending time with you, and I like when we're all together, I just don't know when we're gonna do this again. I wanted to make the most of it, I guess."    
  
"We'll do it again as soon as we can," Lafayette promised, "and hopefully next time we'll be able to stay longer. We'll get our dream beach trip, it just might not be this one."    
  
John nodded. "Okay. What did you want to talk to us about?"   
  
Rain poured as Lafayette opened their mouth, Alexander's hands snapping into clenched fists, tears pricking at his eyes. Lafayette didn't answer John, ran over to Alexander and pulled him into their chest. His hands scrambled before he grabbed them like they were the only thing keeping him afloat, pressing their bodies together as tight as he could.    
  
Lafayette pushed Alex away gently, leaning down to look in his eyes. They guided him below deck, beckoning John and Hercules to follow.    
  
"It was supposed to be nice today, I was going to be okay," Alex cried, sobs racking through his body as Lafayette held him.    
  
"I know, love, I know," Lafayette consoled, running their hands through Alex's hair.    
  
Lightning shook the boat and Alex jumped. John and Hercules looked at each other, equal looks of fear and concern on their faces. They knew how Alex got during storms, that wasn't new information, but they never saw it get this bad. To have Alex shaking, appearing to be on the verge of breaking down, was new territory. They wanted to help him, to crowd around him and make sure he was okay, to make him believe that he was safe with them.    
  
Alex muttered in French, rapid words that, even with Hercules' limited knowledge, seemed to trip over themselves. He stuttered, hands shaking were they were gripping the back of Lafayette's shirt.    
  
"I was supposed to be okay," John whispered. "It was going to be fine and we were going to tell them everything was going to be okay."   
  
Hercules stared at him. "What?"   
  
"I'm translating," he explained.    
  
"Oh, oka-"   
  
John interrupted. "I'm sorry, Lafayette, I'm  _ so  _ sorry. You did not need this today and I'm sorry I ruin everything, I don't know why you're still dating me, I don't deserve you." Tears fell down John's cheeks as he spoke, swallowed. Lafayette interrupted Alex, and John cleared his throat.   
  
"No, don't say that. I love you, Alexander, nobody else in the world could be as good for me as you, you support me and love me and I am so grateful for that, please don't ever feel like you don't deserve me, it is the other way around," John rushed, gasping. He was still crying.    
  
Alex sobbed even louder. "I love you."    
  
"I don't need to translate that."  Hercules kissed John's forehead and wiped his tears away with his thumb. John closed his eyes, breath shuddering as he sighed. He wrapped his hand around Hercules' wrist and held it, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth he provided.    
  
Alex fell asleep as the storm passed, Lafayette grazing across his cheekbone with their thumb.    
  
"Is he okay?" John questioned, lifting Alex's legs up and sitting so that they rested on his lap.    
  
Lafayette nodded. "He will be fine, he just needs to sleep until we dock. He'll probably go back to bed once we get to the house. I love him so much, he shouldn't have to go through this."    
  
"It's because of the hurricane, right? When he was younger?"   
  
"He explained it to me, and he said that it started as remembering the hurricane, and now it's mutated into a fear of losing everyone he loves, of not doing everything he wants to before he dies,  _ and _ the hurricane. What started out as one anxiety turned into a lot more, and he can't stop them no matter what he does."    
  
Hercules sat down next to Lafayette. "Can you stop it? Like, if you help him, does he ever not panic about it?"   
  
"No. It's a problem that existed before me, I can't do much to help except to try and make it easier for him to go through."    
  
"It's sweet that you help him," John commented.    
  
"I love him. I would do anything for someone I loved."    
  
Alex slept most of the car ride home, barely opened his eyes when he had to get out and go upstairs. Lafayette offered to carry him but he refused, wanted to get back on his feet.    
  
"Okay, I just don't want you to strain yourself," Lafayette said, and Alex nodded.    
  
"Thank you, I love you."    
  
"I love you, too."   
  
They were walking through the kitchen when John stopped them to ask, "Wait, didn't you guys have something you wanted to tell us?"    
  
Alex and Lafayette both stopped dead in their tracks, clutching onto each other's hands so tightly that their knuckles were white. Lafayette turned to make an excuse, to explain that it'd been a long day and they might as well forget about it, but Alex wasn't having it. Lafayette promised him that they'd tell John and Hercules before they went home, and he's making sure that promise is kept.    
  
He turned towards John with fire in his eyes and his heart and coursing through the blood in his veins and John staggered backwards, almost afraid to know the answer to the question he asked.    
  
"We don't have to talk about it now," he offered. "You could just tell us in the morning."    
  
Alex didn't listen. He stepped over to him, crossing the kitchen in three strides and crashed their lips together in one fluid motion. It was messy, John not expecting it and Alex almost too lovestruck to kiss him properly, but it got his fucking point across, and that was all that mattered. John caught on, kissing back with all the fervor he could muster, pulling Alex in by the hips.    
  
"Oh," John muttered dumbly, and Alex giggle. John kissed him again.    
  
Alex reach up to rest his hand on the back of Hercules' neck. "Could you lean down?" Hercules nodded, almost smacking his forehead against Alex's in his attempt at doing so.    
  
Alex's lips were soft on his, like vanilla and coconut and Hercules could kiss him forever if he was given the chance. His heart flipped over in his chest at the thought that this was happening, that the people he'd been in love with since his freshman year of college actually loved them back and  _ wanted to be with him _ . It felt surreal, his head spinning as Alex pulled away. He opened his eyes to Alex beaming at him and the sight of John pinned to the counter by Lafayette, kissing in an almost obscene way.    
  
"We can talk about this tomorrow," Alex whispered, and Hercules nodded. He broke away from Hercules to pull Lafayette up the stairs. They stopped him for a moment to run to Hercules and kiss him, just for a moment, but it was deep enough that it felt like a year. They grinned and then went with Alex, leaving John and Hercules dumbfounded.   
  
John jumped onto their bed, still dazed from what just happened, limbs sprawled out in every direction.    
  
"I can't believe that just happened," John breathed, giddy.    
  
Hercules opened their dresser to find a better shirt to sleep in, still smiling. "I know."   
  
John propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine it's just…"   
  
"Just?"    
  
Hercules dropped the shirt he was considering in the dresser and turned to hover over John, legs on either side of him. This kiss wasn't like kissing Alex or Lafayette, it wasn't as shocking, it didn't feel like fire. This was soft, gentle, John kissing back desperately as he pulled Hercules closer, arms wrapped around his neck. Hercules relaxed on top of him, careful that he didn't crush him, one hand braced next to his head, another cradling his jaw.    
  
"Just felt like there was something missing, one last final piece of the puzzle," Hercules explained, and John nodded, panting, eyes wide, fogged over.  _ Oh _ .    
  
"Right," John nodded. He kissed Hercules again, hands moving to the top button of his shirt and undoing it as quick as he could with one hand.    
  
Hercules woke the next morning to Lafayette peppering kisses across his face, a delightful thing to see first thing in the morning.    
  
"I'm awake," he told them, and Lafayette chuckled.    
  
"Just making sure."    
  
Hercules kissed them, still amazed that he actually could now.    
  
"We still have to talk about this," Lafayette reminded against his lips and Hercules nodded, sitting up.    
  
"Where's John?"    
  
"Downstairs, helping Alex make breakfast. We have to be out of here by noon, and it's nine now, so I suggest waking up."    
  
"Okay, give me a moment."    
  
Lafayette nodded and turned to leave, glancing back at him before they left. "Oh, and if you think I didn't notice the hickey on John's neck, you must not know who I am."    
  
Hercules blushed and got up, throwing on a pair of pajama pants and walking down the stairs, heart melting at the domestic picture they made, making breakfast together and laughing, smiling at Hercules once he made it down.    
  
"Hercules, could you put these on the table, please?" Alex requested, handing him a borderline mountainous pile of eggs.    
  
John, Lafayette, and Alex followed him, setting the table and setting the rest of the food on it, sitting down at the dining table, ready to talk about where they were going to go from here, what they were going to be after they got home. Hercules never thought he'd be having a conversation with any of them about this, let alone all of them, and his heart soared.    
  
As they got in the car to start the drive home, Hercules figured that maybe this was their perfect beach trip after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
